l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:One Who Waits RETIRED (Mewness)
Summary Fluff Description One-Who-Waits is tall, slender, and male (though somewhat androgynous as regards facial features). He has indigo skin, with white markings on his shoulders. His face is free of such markings except for the skin of his eyelids, the whiteness of which creates a striking effect when his eyes are closed, as though he is staring with his eyes shut. His features are beautiful in a distancing way--looking at his face is more like examining a museum exhibit than connecting with a person. He wears simple peasant clothes with leathers that seem constructed more for work than for combat. His hair is concealed by a turban, the excess length of which trails down his back. Knotty Virtue, the spirit companion of One-Who-Waits, is a large snake with iridescent blue scales. Its body is always weaving, creating ever-changing patterns in the air. Background Once again the spirit rejoins the world, and he is awake. He opens his eyes to a dim room, full of laughter and boasts, full of food and animal smells. He remembers flashes of light and creeping shadow, the welling of power, naked blades, riven shields, the eyes of a fiend. The memories jostle for attention in his mind. Whether from this life or that, he cannot know. It is always thus (he suddenly remembers) when one first awakes... But something is wrong. He has woken in a place entirely unfamiliar. Can this be a holy place? What manner of ritual is this, that requires so much dissonant noise, so much consumption of food and wine, belches and imprecations, so many ill-assorted folk? He stands and quietly exits the tavern. No-one appears to notice. Nobody pays any heed as he passes down the street. All are inside for the evening, perhaps; and even the robbers, if any there be, can see that his naked body has nothing to offer. Some time later, he comes to a house. A smell reaches his nostrils that is somehow familiar. Yes, it is a herb that the healers use. He knocks on the door, to meet the wide-eyed gaze of an old apothecary. "This one humbly requests that the honored stranger pardon his rudeness," he says to the woman. "This one is in need, and to his shame, he has no better manners than to beg for what he needs. I need a..." He breaks off. What, exactly? The memories crowd in. Fire and rage. Blood and death. "I need a job." Note: Technically, One-Who-Waits was "born" in the Hanged Man itself, which makes him in some sense Dauntonian. But he was reborn very recently, so I have chosen the Kingdom of Jade as his origin, as that is where his ancestral memories are from. Hooks One-Who-Waits feels himself to be in debt to the old apothecary. A friendly neighborhood busy-body, she has been finding odd jobs for him for the past year. Kicker Math Attributes Defenses Astral Majesty: +1 to all defenses against the attacks of bloodied targets Hitpoints Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features Shaman +1 Fort, +1 Will Companion Spirit Stalker Spirit Boon Healing Spirit Speak with Spirits Racial Features Deva Ability Scores: +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, choice of two others Skill Bonuses: +2 History, +2 Religion Astral Majesty: +1 to all defenses against the attacks of bloodied creatures Astral Resistance: resistance 6 to necrotic damage and radiant damage Immortal Origin Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes Powers Known Shaman Class Features Call Spirit Companion Healing Spirit Speak With Spirits Spirit's Fangs At-Will Claws of the Eagle (PP) Stalker's Strike Encounter Twin Panthers Daily Spirit of the Healing Flood Utility Bonds of the Clan Deva Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes Skills Languages Allarian, Old Allarian, Draconic Other Regional Bonus: +2 social Bluff against folk from a region other than the Kingdom of Jade Feats Stalker Spirit Adept (PHB2) Sudden Call (PP): use Call Spirit Companion as a free action Regional Benefits The Kingdom of Jade +1 on Insight checks +2 on social Bluff checks made against those from another region Equipment Weight Carried: 30.5 lbs Money Remaining: 390 gp and 9 sp Wish List My order of preference is neck item then other stuff. Neck: L4 healer's brooch (AV) Armor: L5 panther spirit hide armor (PH2) or L3 delver's hide armor (PH) Head: L5 stag helm (AV; preferably reskinned as something without horns that One-Who-Waits can wrap his turban over) Tracking Treasure Watchful spirit totem +1 and 105gp awarded here, in Zombies and Crooks. 267 time gp awarded here, in A Simple Dungeon Crawl. Healer's brooch +1, delver's leather armor +1, and 43gp awarded here, in A Simple Dungeon Crawl. XP 340 XP awarded here (in Zombies and Crooks). 694 XP awarded here (in Zombies and Crooks). 896 XP (584 for encounters/quests, 312 time) awarded here, in A Simple Dungeon Crawl. 1030 XP awarded here, in A Simple Dungeon Crawl. Changes Money remaining at level 1: 18 gp 9 sp. 105 gp and Watchful Spirit Totem +1 added from Zombies and Crooks (total 123 gp 9 sp) 267 gp added from A Simple Dungeon Crawl (total 390 gp 9 sp) Level 2: Power retrained: Claws of the Eagle (PP) substituted for Watcher's Strike. Level 2 feat: Sudden Call (PP) Level 2 utility: Bonds of the Clan (PH2) Events First introduction of One-Who-Waits in the Hanged Man here. Hero in the Commons: One-Who-Waits is known in the Daunton Commons for his heroic deeds. Occurred in Zombies and Crooks. One-Who-Waits returns to the tavern, and meets some new companions. One-Who-Waits sets sail for Allaria and A Simple Dungeon Crawl. One-Who-Waits was retired here at level 3 with 2960 XP. Ministats & Spirit Effects sblock=ministatsBCOLOR="DarkSlateGray"One-Who-Waits/COLOR/B Male Deva Shaman 2 Initiative: +2, Passive Perception: 21, Passive Insight: 21, Senses: Normal AC:17, Fort:14, Reflex:15, Will:16 (+1 to defenses against attacks by bloodied enemies) Resist Necrotic 6, Radiant 6 HP:31/31, Bloodied:15, Surge Value:7, Surges left:9/9 Action Points: 1 Powers:color=Green Call Spirit Companion Spirit's Fangs Stalker's Strike Claws of the Eagle/color color=redHealing Spirit Healing Spirit Speak with Spirits Twin Panthers Bonds of the Clan Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes Second Wind/color color=graySpirit of the Healing Flood/color Conditions: /sblock Effects (IMPORTANT TO DM AND PCS) A reminder of the effects that the spirit (Knotty Virtue) has on combat. The first three are important to players. LIST *Any ally of One-Who-Waits who starts their turn adjacent to Knotty Virtue can shift 1 square as a free action, as the first action during their turn. *Any ally of One-Who-Waits who is adjacent to Knotty Virtue gains a +4 bonus to their damage rolls against bloodied enemies. *Knotty Virtue occupies 1 square. Allies can move through its space but enemies cannot. *Any enemy that leaves a square adjacent to Knotty Virtue without shifting is subject to an opportunity attack (the Spirit's Fangs power). *Knotty Virtue has the same defense values as One-Who-Waits and can be targeted by attacks. *If a single attack deals 11 or more damage to Knotty Virtue, the spirit disappears and One-Who-Waits takes 6 damage. Otherwise Knotty Virtue is unaffected by attacks. *When One-Who-Waits takes a move action, he can move Knotty Virtue up to 6 squares as well. *Knotty Virtue is unaffected by terrain and environmental phenomena. /LIST /sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g: *Summary - Speak with Spirits - please change to +4 bonus not Wis modifier *Summary - Stalker's Strike - please add "against bloodied foes +2 bonus to the attack roll" *Gold should be 13 gp, 9 sp remaining Approved by renau1g Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Fluff: Not that it matters, but I think it's not that Devas have vestigial wings. Rather, as a species, they all wear ceremonial fake ones. * Equipment: Leather armor only weighs 15 lbs, and a bedroll weighs 5 lbs. Approved. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from Ozymandias79 *Looks fine and that is ok by me so you get an Approval from me Approval 2 Approval from JoeNotCharles * I added "can only be used on your turn" to Call Spirit Companion. * You should note the Watchful Spirit Totem's critical effect (+1d6 damage, +1d12 against a bloodied creature) somewhere in the summary. I put it with all of my damage lines; that's probably overkill, but it should be somewhere that a DM can spot it. Not going to hold up approval just for that, so approved for level 2. Status Approved for level 1 with 0 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Approved for level 2 with 1034 xp by Ozymandias79 and JoeNotCharles Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters